


A Nocturne

by afearfulbride



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles (sort of), shadow sex, talon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afearfulbride/pseuds/afearfulbride
Summary: Reaper has no need of the healing abilities that drew Talon to Zenyatta, but there is something else the omnic can offer him that is of far greater value: a temporary, if initimate, reprieve.





	A Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just to let you know, I'm still working on _Relive, Release_ , along with a Genyatta fic, but this idea came to me and I just had to write it up.
> 
> Minor background for it: after Mondatta's assassination, Zenyatta was deemed by Talon to be a potentially useful asset (talon where your supports at). He was captured and reprogrammed in a similar way to Widowmaker, and placed in Talon HQ.

Gabriel didn’t know how it was possible- the omnic rarely left the base, and, to the best of his knowledge, made no demands for any comforts- but between the familiar crackle of ozone and heat there lingered in Zenyatta’s quarters a perpetual scent of incense. Sandalwood, spice, and… marigolds, maybe? On the one occasion he’d mentioned it to Widowmaker her cool contempt had melted into a frown, just for a moment. More like _eau de rose_ , she’d said, but then the moment had cut too close to the bone for either of them and the subject had slid to the wayside like so many before it. He’d never asked what she made of the omnic; after their time together she was always more solitary than ever.

Whatever they did, Gabriel doubted it was anything like this. The omnic straddled his thighs, spread wide by them, a silvery moon arched over his upper body; suspended by a veritable cat’s cradle of wires and tubes that kept him tethered to the ceiling, Zenyatta resembled nothing more than an unmanned marionette. 

But then, he wasn’t exactly a pretty picture either, was he?

A long, thin hand came to rest against his mask, feeling back into the abstract dark of his hood. “Must you wear this?”

Gabriel gave a dismissive grunt. Every time the omnic asked the same question, and every time he received the same non-answer, which Zenyatta accepted without complaint. Part of the same old routine they’d perfected together in the months since Mondatta’s assassination and his subsequent capture. By now half of Talon knew that Gabriel’s body, all but viral in its aggressive self-maintenance, did not need the physical healing Zenyatta offered the rest of its agents. His interests lay elsewhere.

Sighing deeply and softly, Gabriel let the straining, seething mass of his body nebulise. Not completely, of course, not all at once, but in a concentrated fog of being that spread until it all but consumed the both of them in inky black. The omnic’s lights cast an eerie glow across the both of them. It still hurt- God only knew, he’d hurt to his last, miserable second- but he at least could spare himself the effort of having to concentrate it _en masse_. And by opening up some space in, between, himself, he could let something else come flooding in: the soft, persistent light of the omnic’s life-force. Little by little he felt the fragments of his body slow and calm, like hornets in smoke, sluggish, and receptive to more than their endless labour of death and rebirth. Then, from him into the omnic...

They’d been through all the dull formalities already. Zenyatta sat without modesty plating, cock bared, cunt pouting against his crotch, but now he let his body reshape itself about the omnic the way water might fill a glass. The fabric of his trousers unravelled itself from reality; only the slightest shift of his hips allowed his freshly-materialised cock to press against the soft heat Zenyatta opened to him, then slip snugly inside until Gabriel felt him shudder with the sudden fullness. _Just_ like that.

“Been waiting for this?” Weeks ago, it would have been a sneer; now Gabriel delivered the question dryly, and without venom.

The omnic gazed down at him with his still, candid face, head cocked to one side. “Perhaps,” he allowed, trembling yet measured, he was always so goddamn _reasonable_ , “but if I did not know any better, I would accuse you of malingering.”

Gabriel chuckled quietly. If it weren’t for that flash of fight they’d left him with he didn’t know if Zenyatta would have held his interest for long. Maybe having a computer for a brain had helped, but whatever Talon had done to him had evidently been more sophisticated than the psychological butchery they’d inflicted upon Amé-

_No._

His entire being convulsed as if in some mental gag reflex, some attempt to purge the thought- but even if it had not, Gabriel doubted that Zenyatta would have missed it. Immediately, the omnic curved closer still, jerking at the shift of cock inside of him, to place both hands flat on his chest. The fabric there melted away beneath them.

“Your pain… it is immeasurable.”

“You don’t know the half of it.”

It was so easy, he knew, to be glib. He’d learned the benefits of a biting wit swiftly, in life. But something about Zenyatta’s presence always made the words sound tired and cliche, like some hackneyed Hollywood script. The omnic mimicked a sigh, then sank forward all the further until his brow sat in the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder, burying his array in greying skin and coal-black coat. The darkness lent him a near phosphorescent quality, like some sort of tropical fish, but no matter how much light the omnic emitted Gabriel knew his own body would swallow it wholesale, as greedy for it as he was for the warmth their closeness instilled within him.

“Come to me,” Zenyatta said, quietly. “Let me take you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel inhaled. He didn’t know how or when the omnic had learned his name- he’d never used it around him, and Zenyatta’s network access was both limited and closely monitored- but hearing it spoken in that soft, resonant voice, so tenderly, as though it were a prayer… it was more than he could ever bear, and he suspected that Zenyatta knew it.

He gave in. The cloud of his body shifted and spread like poison in the air- but rather than spreading outward it began to creep back in upon them both, suffusing the space between them. It was not quite formless; he could never resist sliding one flickering tendril into form, winding it, unbidden, around Zenyatta’s cock and stroking it up and down its length until the omnic _keened_ for him in white noise. 

But he was not finished. Thick and smoky, he clung to the sleek lines of the omnic’s body until he found all new entrances and openings to invade. Once he started he always found he could not be stopped, did not _want_ to stop, flooding those beautiful, holy, intimate spaces within the omnic in a way that nothing ever could, crawling between pistons and wires and over circuits- and Zenyatta’s body was oh-so welcoming to the intrusion. With every space filled he Gabriel felt the omnic’s synthetic cunt clench wetly about his own dick, eager to milk it for every last drop, to stretch that last place within him until it strained-

Gabriel had lost hours like this before- had, and would now, listening to the symphony of chirps and gasps Zenyatta’s vocoder sang to him, and finding, as ever, that they resonated to the beat of a heart he no longer had, and to the ragged tug of lungs he no longer required. With white-hot pleasure lancing through his body, he could almost forget. Could lose himself to the blinding light of the omnic's pleasure. 

If only for a night.


End file.
